


In Another Universe

by Fireloom



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fem!Lucifer, I want it to be a surprise!, Lesbian, Maybe Oneshot, Parallel Universe, Parallel Universes, Spoilers in the tags!!!, devine item, dont read past pls, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, female luci is oc, fireloom fics, gender swap, i guess, les deckerstar, oc-ish, ok here goes, universe swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireloom/pseuds/Fireloom
Summary: An item can be many things. This item is jewellery, a necklace or a broach. What matters is the significance, be that sentimental or cash value. This item is special for a whole different reason, and Chloe Decker is about to find out how.





	In Another Universe

Chloe holds the amulet close to her face, looking over it with the most critical eye. She examines the eligent curves of the wood carvings swirling all over and pointing toward the magnificent, unfamiliar gem lodged in the center. It's beautiful... 

But highly unremarkable. A trinket left hanging around the neck of an unfortunate victim. Chloe has no idea why Lucifer is so intrigued by it. she places it back into the evidence locker.... 

 

Once more does the significance of the trinket come up. It leads to a gifter that may be a suspect in the wearer's death. Ella examines it, but again, it's just a trinket. She leaves it in her lab after a long days work. Chloe wanders in and glances at it momentarily. It draws her in, another mystery to be solved. Lucifer's attitude just this day tells her she's missing a big piece to the puzzle. His seeming inability to be in the same room as it, the way he stares at it like a snake about to lunge and bite him. What is it? 

The case is solved and Chloe is dumped with the paperwork. Filing everything this way and that, she once again thinks of the trinket. After this day, it will be stored in the evidence locker until a next of kin picks it up. She will never more have a chance to figure out what it is. So she does something she's never done before. She 'borrows' it, takes it home and places it in front of her on her coffee table. For hours she searches the internet trying to find it's significance. Many items from history resemble it in some way. A curving technique from the Aztecs here, a polishing technique from the Romans there... nothing points to it's exact origin. As far as she knows it could just be some handmade gift. 

Chloe picks it up and holds it in her two palms. “What are you?” she whispers to it. She glares it down like a perp unwilling to spill their secrets, like it will answer her. Her fingers start to warm, tingles shifting through her hands. Her thoughts slow and eventually stop. It's mesmerises her... carvings swim in all directions and the gem shines golden in the soft light of her lounge room. Before she knows it her hands are burning. She throws the trinket back down on the table, her breath heaving. Some mystery it is... 

Unwilling to let it go and unfazed by a little burning sensation, Chloe picks the trinket up again. She feels compelled to run her thumb over the wood in a tender caress, as if it's offering something to her and will give in if she is gentle enough. The rational part of her tells her it doesn't matter how she touches it, its just jewellery after all. That part is silenced. The touch feels good. If the trinket were a living being it would open up to such softness. If it is connected to Lucifer's strange family than softness might just unlock it's secret. Stranger things have happened.

Chloe doesn't know when she fell asleep. She wakes when the morning sun pierces the blinds of her windows. Lucky Chloe is an early bird, otherwise she might have slept passed her alarm. The trinket rests in her hands. In the end it didn't reveal it's secrets. She decides not to dwell on it any longer. She places it in her bag and goes about her morning routine. When she arrives at work, she finalises the paperwork and tucks the trinket away in the evidence locker. Lucifer doesn't show up. He mentioned having a big celebration at Lux tonight that he must prepare for. At the end of the day, Chloe decides to pay him a visit. 

After negotiating her way past the new bouncer at the door who doesn't recognise her, Chloe is welcomed into Lux. A party is in full swing, packed to the brim with scantly dressed women and high rolling bachelors. Lucifer would not be in his apartment when the club is so full. Chloe heads to the bar and orders a drink to wait for him to find her, as he usually does. 

She sips for a few minutes before the pounding dance music peeters out and is replaced with amourous piano melodies. Chloe smiles. It's not often she gets to see Lucifer perform but each time it brings a warm feeling to her chest. He's an impressive musician. She leaves the bar and comes to watch. But the person who sits at the piano is not Lucifer. It's a woman. She wears a long navy dress that drapes slimmingly on her body. Her black hair is long and falls in waves over one side of her face. Jewels adorn her wrists, fingers and neck. Truly a divine looking woman. She begins to sing a song Chloe doesn't know. She depicts the story of star-crossed lovers, trapped by secrets untold. She plays a deceptively upbeat tune on the piano. It jars with the melancholic subject in such a fitting way. Chloe wanders around to the other side of the room to watch the woman sing in a better view. Her voice is... mesmerising. She hits every note with perfect pitch, spills every word with pointed punctuation. The way she manipulates her voice is so beautiful, she can rival even Lucifer's abilities. 

The song ends and the crowd cheers wildly, all eyes on the woman and all hearts wanting her. Even Chloe gives into clapping with a wide smile on her lips. The woman rises from the piano and accepts compliments and embraces from the avid fans as the usual dance music of the club resumes. Chloe means to head back to the bar to await Lucifer, but she stills as the woman's eyes land on her. The woman smiles fondly and approaches Chloe with an air of familiarity. Chloe's heart begins to beat quicker for an unknown reason. 

When the woman speaks in a lurid, posh British accent, Chloe's heart stops. 

“Evening, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! That's that! Please review and comment. Tell me if you want another chapter please! I don't know if I'll write more. I don't really have a story planned, just this scene and a few others. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
